Baby
by zammieandmakorra
Summary: this has zammie and the pregnant cammie being left out out and we all know thats not too good it is actually better than my crummy summery so please give me a chance. thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story on fan fiction but I used to and still write on tumbler but they charge you money for publication of what you write so here I am!**

**This is a preview of what I am going to write so hope you like it!**

**Cammies's POV**

… This is frustrating. Zach was going to go to Congo, Africa to find surviving members the circles that are on the run. And me, yes me, I am stuck in Gallagher academy because I am pregnant. Everyone is going even Liz because she is head of surveillance but they said that I cant even tag along because _" you might try to sneak away and fight". _I admit I might have but its still not fair!

**I will probably get the first chapter by the end of today. thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my story on fan fiction but I used to and still write on tumbler but they charge you money for publication of what you write so here I am!**

**This is a preview of what I am going to write so hope you like it!**

**Cammies's POV**

… This is frustrating. Zach was going to go to Congo, Africa to find surviving members the circles that are on the run. And me, yes me, I am stuck in Gallagher academy because I am pregnant. Everyone is going even Liz because she is head of surveillance but they said that I cant even tag along because _" you might try to sneak away and fight". _I admit I might have but it's still not fair!

I was sitting on the bed actually talking to myself then I get a glimpse of Zach standing next to mirror and looking at me in a weird way.

"WHAT!" I shouted

" Wow they were right with that you get emotional when you're pregnant stuff " said Zach then giving me the I-know-something-and-you-don't smile which even made me even madder.

" Ya aren't you too excited to go?" then he walked next to me on the bed and gave me light kiss on the lips

" I am just happy that this time you wont get hurt and I could actually feel that you and the baby are going to be safe, honest". He gave me a pleasant smile, I bet he was thinking that I have gave up on going but he is wrong I will not just sit around like those wives on TVs, I am chameleon the spy and what I do is spying and …

"Don't even think about it Gallagher girl"

"But…"

"Don't, for the sake of the baby"

Every time he wants to win in an argument he mentions the baby, it's not that I don't like the baby, to tell you the truth I love the baby what I don't like is pregnancy. Its like eat this don't eat that, telling me to be care full, being nauseated smelling my favorite food, and crying out of control over stupid things. What is the fun of you belly growing so big that your old t-shirts grow and tear? When Zach found out that I was pregnant the first thing that he did was to call my mom to prepare us a room at the mansion because he said that I needed _special care_. When we arrived the faces of my friends greeted me, later on I found out they were there because so they could _look after me_. I guess ever since I ran out that summer people are extra careful.

**Zach POV**

I knew too well that staying safe for nine months was too hard for cammie. I actually feel sad for cammie because every time we ate something she threw up twice as much as she ate, she can't eat whatever she likes, and most impotently she cant go missions. If that where me I would be frustrated but I am happy she cant go too because now I don't have worry that the circle would kill her or not. I have tried to make her happy by bringing her friends here but she took it the wrong way and made me sleep on the couch in the library for a week! She might not think of this but it hurts me to see my Gallagher girl in this miserable state.

I am holding on to cammie's waist wile walking to the Gallagher doors where everyone was waiting for me.

"Come on, if I promise to not run away then could you guys let me tag along" cammie persisted

" It's not only for your health but with all of us gone the staff would need help to prepare the finals at the school and…"

" NO ITS NOT ITS BECAUSE OF THE STUPID PREGNANCY AND YOU KNOW WHAT ITS ALL YOUR FALT THAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE HUH?"

**Soorryy I know this is short but I Thought this would be a good place to end it I am not sure but I will try to write every 2 days cause I have a hectic schedule well thanks for reading! Plz review because I want to know everybody's point of view even if it's hurtful. **


	3. Chapter 3 Hurt

**Kaitlin1198 I liked your story and thanks for your review**

**XxHopexX I will try to update as soon as I can but I am still not sure about a regular schedule **

**Swiftluver101 thank you and I guess I was sloppy because of switching back and forth in time but tell me how I could use beta and if you want you could be my beta but I have to think about it**

**Jenna98 happy that you liked it and I will try to write more!**

**Ktclaire99 I am glad that you loved it**

**Cam's POV**

Omg did I really say that to Zach. I knew he was trying to comfort me and take care of me at the same time. He must know that it was the emotional thing talking. Maybe it was because I don't like people looking after me 24/7, it feels like I'm in jail and I know how that feels like (spent 3 months at a Middle Eastern prison facility and went back to a very sick looking Zach). As I guessed Zach looked very hurt. He turned and walked out of the door without kissing me or telling me that he loves me. Always before a mission he would kiss me and tell me that he loves me so if anything happened I would know. I just can't let him leave like this!

It was early in the morning so the lunch tables were still open for breakfast. I would usually get something that would not make me throw up too much and would eat it with Zach, Macey, Bex, and Liz in the staff table but today I just got a banana and walked to my room. I lay on the bed starring into the lock screen of my friends and I eating at a restaurant with sauce all over our faces. After I put in the passcode I could see Zach and me in my home screen.

"Do you want to talk squirt?" said Abby as she peaked from behind the door then coming to sit at the edge of the bed.

"No, every time I talk to someone they end getting hurt"

" Do you want to know why Zach was hurt?"

"Because I yelled"

"No its because he loves you so much that it makes him miserable when he sees you in this state"

"I am miserable, which man would want to live with a ungrateful women as me? I'm not pretty, not talented, not tall, not cute"

"I am the guy who loves the pretty, talented, tall, and cute Cammie Morgan" Zach said while walking into the room. (**A.N. this is a total 1-direction moment)**

**Zach's POV**

I couldn't just leave my Gallagher girl without kissing her goodbye and telling her that I loved her. I could not just leave her feeling awful about herself because if anything would have happened to us, leaving each other feeling sad then I would not have forgave myself. So I leaned in and gave her a deep kiss. That made me happy being together with Cammie and our child. After a while we broke apart. We both leaned back on the bed with cammie's head on my chest. I put my hand on cammie's belly and I actually could feel the baby kicking! Right then I felt like one of the luckiest men alive!

"Come on Zach we have to go and sorry for barging in on your bloody happy moment but as they say no rest for the witched!" Bex said in her rich British accent (she has been super mad when she found out that a part of the circle is still alive. And she gets annoyed when we have moments because she is not married yet!)

Zach lightly kisses my forehead and said, " I love you Gallagher girl!"

**I am such a dork sitting and writing at 3:00 am in the morning writing fan fiction! ** **I would probably post this at noon tomorrow so people can read them. Sorry again if this chapter was short but again I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. I also wanted to explain where I got the idea of kissing goodbye and saying I love you. So I was watching this show and in this show on that day was about a guy whom I think lost his wife to some kind of sickness, which I think cancer. So every day he had to get up at early in the morning for his job and he knew his wife was sick so every morning he would kiss his wife and say I love you. One of the days he almost forgot to do it but his wife reminded him that so he did it and when he got back that day he found out his wife has died. I am not sure with the details but I think this is how it goes and it just had to be said. Sad huh. Thanks for reviewing my story and tell your friends. I am open to constructive criticism so don't worry! I will be writing soon! **


	4. Chapter 4 Love me? Or Love me not?

**Tawny Lol I know I watch a lot of shows and in this one that was comedic the husband actually felt pregnancy pains!**

**Cameron R. Goode thank you for reviewing and yes it was sad!**

**Sorry for posting this late actually I wrote most of this on Sunday but not finish it because our school was open on Columbus Day! And today I was busy with school and went to the dentist! so thanks for your reviews, likes, and follows! I will accept any kind of review tell anyone of fan fiction friends! Thanks for everyone that is following and favorite my story. Hope you like the rest of my story! **

**Bex's POV**

I think I'm in love. I also think that I'm jealous. Spending a semester with Grant made me think that I love him. I am jealous of Cammie and Zach because they love each other and see each other everyday. And now they are having a child while for me I am not sure if Grant even thinks of me as a girl. I know he is working for the CIA but usually people don't know how hard it is to chase after a professional spy. I also tried blind dates but it is hard trying to love a new man when you're in love. I am bloody 22 years old and after a few years will be the marring age and I will still be a girl with a crush. When I saw cammie and Zach on the bed I did not try to sound mad but that is my jealousy and after they gave me their Cheshire smiles, which means that, they knew something that I didn't.

**Zach's POV**

On Macey's privet plane I got a glimpse of Bex with red eyes while listening in music. I know Bex really well to know if she has red eyes then something must have really bothered her. The last time I saw her cry was when we found out Cammie was missing. We know that last week she did go to a blind date that ended up horribly and that she likes Grant. First it was Cammie's idea to have them meet in the baby's baby shower. Cammie said that she remembers when Bex was helping her with Jimmy and then with Cammie and me. And now it is our turn.

**Grant's POV**

I care more about spying than girls. They all attach to me like leeches without even knowing me, and I am sick of that. But then there is Bex. I just don't know she is just different. It has been a long time but Bex is not like the other girls. I wanted to call her but I don't think the same way as I do. She is a strong independent woman and as far as I know she could know is married to a way better man than me! I never felt like this about a girl but if she really does not like me then I don't want to bother her! I had been hooking up with girls all around but the life of a spy can't be just opened to anyone. One time I even found my email hacked by someone who works for the MI6 so I been more careful with what I say and do. The person that did it must have been a hell of a spy to break into my email! **(A.N. just saying it was bex if I wrote it wrong that some people wont be confused) **Just wish Bex and me had a relationship like Zach and Cammie's.

**Hoped you liked it. I did it for all those Bex and Grant fans! Sorry but I don't think I could post something on Tuesday but Wednesday I have a half day so then you will see something from me! Keep on reading and thx! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry my fans but I did promise that I would write on Wednesday but did not get the time to so sorry I know waiting is very hard but I had the busiest week in my life!**

**Guest sorry I am so sorry**

**Tawny thank you**

**Ktcliar you just have to read!**

**Cameron R. Goode Ya I think so too**

**Zach's POV**

After a day's flight we finally land in Congo. It seems after a good sleep Bex got it back together and thank god because when we landed bex's parents, which I think are awesome, greeted us! And there was Townsend. Its not like I hate him its just he was unfair to Joe and tried to steal his girl (Abby). And that British accent huh, who said that an accent makes anyone cute. Well he was an exception! Sorry but I don't love him either! The MI6 was following the remaining circle survivors just like before and on the job was Townsend! I bet Joe would have done a better job but it is what it is. I don't care as long as my mom's goons just go away from cammie's life and me.

**Townsend's POV **

I don't know why but I keep seeing Zach giving me that if-you-make-one-wrong-move-I-am-going-to-kill-you face. I had been searching for his mum for a long period of my life and he thinks he is the one being uncomfortable in this situation. Well it was first Joe then him! I think Joe should be in prison right now and I have every right to send out an arrest warrant but then if I do that then Abby would hate me and right now I am scoring some points. I look at Ms. and Mr. Baxter, which are one of the people that lead this job. Then there are bunch of 22 and 23 year olds that I think should not be here. Some of the people here are from the CIA helping which the MI6 clearly said that they don't need the help. Our plan is to go undercover but the CIA keep saying that it would be more efficient to attack directly. Worst of all is that a bunch of kids get to chose what is going to happen! Hello? I had been going after the circle for years and a newbies get to chose if the circle survives or not! I anything goes wrong I am blaming Joe!

**Cammie's POV**

Sitting… sitting… still sitting…

NO WAY THIS IS HAPPENING! God it is afternoon and the library is so quiet that it is hurting my ears! Every kid is in class but you can't hear anything through the bulletproof windows. I turn on my phone and it is still 2:45! I walk up to my room and decide to straighten my hair; at least I will look good while being bored. I look at my nails and decide that it needs a good touch up. Looking for the car keys, huh found it. While in Town Square I saw the pharmacy now owned by josh and Dee Dee. I liked the blue French tip on my nails. I had been craving a lemon cheese cake and the best place for it is the mall and… OMG WHAT AM I DOING, I PROMISED MY SELF THAT I WOULD NOT TURN INTO ONE OF THOSE HOUSE WIFES ON TV! I hurried into my car and slapped my head. Wow I can't wait for the next two months and then there will be a beautiful baby in my arms!

**Hey but I do not know if I could write much this week so keep on reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 Boy or Girl

**Guest you have to read and find out**

**Ktclaire Well I can't pick between Joe and Townsend **

**Cameron R. Goode Yes she is**

**So I was thinking of ending at ten chapters but it is going to be the same story just back right at book 6 (I don't know what book 6 is but my interpretation) so sorry but I might come back to this at my third story) Just making sure that people know that Cammie is 8 months pregnant! I am not good at fighting scenes but here it goes.**

**Zach's POV**

It was all fuzz. Kick to the right punch to the left, nothing too serious, it felt good though nothing thinking about whom is Cammie fighting if or if she is all right. We take care of it all right but every time there are people who run always. Why wont they just give up so my family could live in peace. I don't usually see my mom in these fights she acts like a supervisor. I just wish my kid would be in a place were the circle didn't existed! I remember that when her dad died they went after Cammie, if something happens to us then what would our child do? She would be so venerable. Talking about the child, Cammie does not want does know the gender of the kid, I don't care either way but Cammie is gaga over girls. She wants the child to go to Gallagher but even if it was a boy I don't want it going to blackthorn! Well I will text her and ask again!

**Cammie's POV**

NO, I typed. Yes I was curious too but it would be better this way. What's the fun of knowing this stuff? After the baby is born then we could go baby supply shopping at Baby's R Us because I heard they are giving gift card from there for my baby shower. Zach pleaded that he would stay home with the baby when the time comes but I know his real purpose is to teach the baby to say daddy before he could say mommy. Good Luck my child would like the person that carried it for 10 MONTHS better that the other person. I want it to have the green eyes that Zach has but to be a payment artist like me! Just saying having my hair color would be better too! Sometimes it is hard to be mad at the guy that gave me this gift!

**Sorry guys it took so long to write but I am trying my best. I will not update it there are less than 4 reviews! LOL so tell your friends! I have the other chapters already planned so hope you enjoy! All reviews are greeted with an open heart and if you want to you can privet massage me! Tell me about the next couple to write about or me next story MACY WITH PRESTON OR MACY WITH NICK OR LIZ WITH JONAS?**


	7. Chapter 7 Come back

**PeanutButterLuv I will try to update more but I am busy busy busy**

**Pkm597 I know I should but then it would take me more that 2 weeks to update and then I know waiting is hard so, ya, sorry because I am so busy and that my schedule is always full but I will try harder! Thanks for telling me that. I vary appreciate it.**

**Cameron R. Goode thanks, I am happy that you liked it!**

**I know my chapters are super short but I can't help it sorry, I am going to try my best though ok!**

**Cammie's POV**

Last night Zach called me saying that no, they did not catch them all (that includes them his mom) and yes he is coming home soon! It has been a week and next week we are going to have the baby shower! Our plan is to get Grant and Bex together! Did you know how hard it was to get hold of him these days? I think he has gotten paranoid because he keeps saying that some spy is after him. I mean really it's not hard to imagine some one would be after him but Grant has never been to paranoid type, I just can't understand it. After a while he decided to agree with it only if we send a bunch of bodyguards in the car that is supposed to pick him up. This is not like the plans where you secretly bring the other person to a place… um… what you call it … well just say putting two people things in their right place at the right time yes that is what is! Oh okay get the person doesn't not know that the other person is coming but we are not goofy and obsessed as the people you see on TV no kidding this is serious, they need each other, and we know they love each other!

_Next Day_

He is late. 5 hours 3minutes and 24 seconds to be exact. I had been waiting all night! I was waiting on the couch in the library wearing my PJ, Glasses, and reading a book, ok I wasn't reading then book but mostly looking at the clock who can when their husband and the father of their baby is late from a spy mission. It especially hard for me because it keeps reminding me of the time they told me that they cant find my dad! _Knock Knock. _Zach walked in with his beautiful emerald green eyes. I sighed in relief but then I realized how much he made me worried and stress is not good for my baby and I do not want to get early wrinkles! I started stumping to him taking up my HARD covered book and then kept hitting him with the book

" What is it?" said Zach while trying to cover his face

"You are late! You know how worried I was!"

" First of all I could totally beat you up in sparring and I would right now if you weren't pregnant and second of all we were checking stuff out before we come, sorry"

I lowered my book. Now standing tall he gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms him as much as I can but this swollen belly was getting in the way! Then mom peaked out from the door telling us they are serving breakfast. We usually eat with the teacher staff but I was getting tired of the other girls looking at me like they haven't seen pregnant women before! So Zach promised me that he would get me food and bring it to my room. I was lying on the bed with the remote in my hand and switching through the channels. One of the first things Gallagher girls know is hacking. We learned how to get free cable long time ago! But I realize how stupid TV is; I mean if your married or a mother it does not mean that you are obsessed with cooking! They even have a whole channel about it! I go on demand and watch Psych because unlike other criminal shows it is funny. I bet being a cop does not have that much drama!

**Zach's POV**

I walked in seeing Cammie laughing her head off.

"What!" She yelled at me

"Your mood swings get creepier each day!" I yelled back

We both laughed and then I came and laid right next to her and gave her the cup of cereal so she wont throw up too much.

"Can we come in?" said Liz and behind her were Bex, macey, and Jonas.

"Ya" I said

They came and jumped on our bed, can you imagine 5 adults lying on a twin size bed! Well Cammie and me were almost pushed off the bed. They took the cereal they brought with them and used it as popcorn while they watched TV…

**So I was thinking to make more than 10 chapters for this story and then take a break and then make the story of what happened after they beat the COC. Again sorry my chapters are short but I don't have enough time to write a really long chapter and that would take me like 2 weeks! I do this on times I am free so sorry! For the Jonas and Liz fans then there is the chapter next week! Keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys thx for your reviews! No this is not me saying that i wont write any more ! I know this is late but i DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT! So my computer charger broke and I had to wait a month till the new one came in and I have been really busy so I did not have any time to write but winter brake is comming up and I am done with my highschool entrance exam! so just wait a little longer and read Divergent it is sooooooo good!**


End file.
